


貓與月

by Andrea1126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	貓與月

月島螢從開沒有想過奇跡。  
直到那個人從他的生命中離去又出現。

001  
“Black cat，Nine lives，Short days，Long nights……”酒吧放着Janet Jackson的老歌。這首搖滾樂在酒吧大音響的配合下變得震耳欲聾，舞池裡男男女女隨著節奏搖晃身體。月島螢感覺自己耳膜震得難受。他拒絕了第四個向自己貼近的女性後，試圖把自己藏在不起眼的角落。總算在得到了一些個人空間後，他漫不經心得把視線移動到台上。  
三根鋼管上是踩著鼓點扭動腰肢的舞者。  
说起钢管舞，月島螢對它的印象就是欧美的夜总会或者成人俱乐部里那些女人站在台上衣著暴露的舞蹈，凭借柔韧的身体围绕着钢管极尽所能，做出性感热辣的动作。  
這是他頭一次看到男性舞者。  
明明有著和自己差不多高挑，甚至更加結實精壯的身材，卻穿著黑色的緊身背心，胸部以下全部暴露在空氣裡，仔細看似乎還有汗水掛在線條分明的腰際。他屁股很翹，不知道是不是長期跳舞的關係才能讓屁股這麼翹，熱褲的皮帶上還掛著貓尾巴挑逗的隨著身體的動作而晃動。  
比起身後兩個大胸貓女郎，明顯這個帶著貓尾巴甚至還有項圈的男人才是今晚的焦點。  
做這些嫵媚的姿勢，要說他娘嗎？不，絕對不是。月島螢心想，這個男人的長相相當英俊，或者說帥得過分，就算他頭頂的貓耳朵也絲毫不能影響他的硬朗。  
他身上有一種說不出的吸引力，無關性慾。柔韌的腰肢扭出不可思議的弧度，腳上的細跟高跟鞋用力踩上舞台時腿部肌肉緊繃，這讓他的舞蹈剛柔並濟，帶著別樣的魅力。

聽著歌曲中的black cat被反復提及，月島螢不禁想起自己在很小的時候也養過一隻很特別的黑貓。不過後來因為自己的疏忽而走失。為此感到十分自責的月島便自此堅持餵養路邊的野貓們，比如公園裡——離開酒吧後他去便利店買來貓罐頭，喂給那隻懷了孕的母貓。殊不知，不遠處一雙溫柔的金色眸子印下了這一切。

回到宿舍，月島精疲力盡倒在床上睏得不行。對床的赤葦京治走過去一把把月島揪起來表示不要穿著髒衣服上床。  
“玩得高興嗎？”赤葦給他倒水遞過去，“第一次去酒吧有沒有看上什麼人？”  
月島腦海裡第一個想到的是那個舞男。  
“沒有。你知道我不喜歡女人”月島螢接過馬克杯，因為一見鐘情實在太遜所以並不打算說出真話，“NightWave又不是gay吧。”  
他在赤葦面前倒是不忌諱提到性向，因為對方和自己一樣也是個喜歡同性，不被世人待見的「怪胎」。只不過赤葦在不久之前談了一個男朋友，據說是高中就認識的學長名叫木兔光太郎，由於對方長長久久不開竅導致兩人近期才互通心意。  
“看你臉色似乎不太好，我才問的。”  
“沒事，只是想起了一些往事罷了。”月島螢答到，“往事罷了。”

002  
週三，是個大好日子。教授因為兒媳婦生了孩子而請假，特別允許他們班放鬆一天。  
本來五點半到七點半的專業課成了自由活動，月島螢打算出去散散步。他強行要求自己遠離那個討厭的酒吧，卻控制不住得越走越近。  
他想再看一次那支舞蹈。  
雖然這樣的舉動，在別人眼裡就像是為了色慾才這麼做，可月島內心卻完完全全沒有想到那方面去，只是喜歡這樣極具張力的舞蹈，還有這個散發著魅力，光芒四射的男人。  
他打從心底羨慕這樣自信而張揚的個性。  
當月島抵達酒吧，依舊是靠著角落坐下。男人正好上台起舞。大概因為時間還沒到午夜狂歡十分，人還沒有太多。月島不需要刻意坐直身體伸長脖子去看舞台。  
“請問，你是一個人？”爽朗的男聲在耳邊響起。月島警惕得扭過頭，神色戒備。  
“什麼事？”他反問。  
對方是個身材並不算健壯的青年，看上去和自己差不多大，面容清秀，笑容溫和。  
“看你坐在這裡有些孤獨，便來找你聊聊天。”青年說道，“我叫七樂白川，你呢？”  
“與您無關。”月島螢從小面對搭訕的男男女女都採用冷暴力的形式，眼神也是那種被看一眼就覺得人生無望的樣子。  
“別這麼說，帥哥。我一眼就看出來你是我們這邊的人。”七樂笑嘻嘻的湊過去，“為什麼不去gay吧呢？這裡可沒有你想要的獵物。”  
月島內心強忍著不耐煩：“我不是，請您不要離我那麼近。”  
“那這樣，和我碰一杯，喝干我就走。如何？”  
月島聞言神色更加警惕起來：“你想幹什麼。”  
七樂啞然失笑：“拜託，別那麼緊張，我知道您懷疑我下藥，但您要是倒在這裡我可拖不走，就算我要下，哪有選您這樣高挑的目標的。”  
月島螢一直用餘光打量對方的動作，確確實實沒有看到有任何類似動作。他思索了幾秒，也就答應了男人的要求，將酒水一飲而盡。  
七樂同時喝干了自己杯中的龍舌蘭，就如說好的那樣爽快的離開了座位。  
月島鬆口氣。  
可不出五分鐘，他沒來由覺得頭暈。視線所及的一切色彩都變得更加明艷，光彩奪目，卻宛如蒙上一層薄紗，什麼都看不清楚。身體也逐漸燥熱起來，忍不住想解開襯衫的釦子，將皮膚暴露在空氣中。  
月島螢清楚自己的酒量，但也不至於一杯倒。儘管這杯酒精含量的確有那麼一點點高，可絕對不是能讓他立馬喝醉的度數。  
離開座位，月島極力穩住身形跑進廁所洗把臉讓自己清醒些。就在他摘下眼鏡彎腰的時候，他聽見了熟悉的聲音。  
“藥效起來了。”  
“是啊，應該已經有反應了呢。”  
另外一個聲音他不認識，卻聽得出色瞇瞇的腔調。這讓月島覺得惡心，然而更讓他崩潰的是，有一隻手居然摸上了他的屁股！  
他轉過身用力揮開對方的手，身子緊緊貼著墻試圖不讓自己看起來太狼狽。實際上月島已經很難站穩了。  
“你騙我。”他冷聲質問七樂，“你果然是下了藥。”  
七樂攤攤雙手擺出無辜的嘴臉：“還真沒有，寶貝。”另外一個男人跟著嗤嗤笑出聲。  
“不是所有催情劑都是粉末或者藥丸。”那人說道，“也可能是……液體！”  
“你們是一夥的？！”月島努力辨別對方的衣著，意外發現那身熟悉的酒保服，“一開始那杯酒就是被下了藥的？！”  
“是的，因為我很中意你。”七樂走進月島，抬手勾起他的下巴，“你很漂亮，性格也夠烈。希望一會兒你的呻吟也能讓我滿意。”  
月島只覺得自己渾身發軟，燥熱不堪。他又憤又恨，卻無力反抗。殊不知自己現在這副衣著凌亂，紅暈漂浮的模樣在別人眼裡有多秀色可餐。  
“滾！”他拼勁了渾身的力氣給了對方下半身一腳，“別惡心我。”  
七樂猝不及防挨了揍，表情逐漸猙獰：“敬酒不吃吃罰酒……吃了催情劑還嘴硬，果真夠烈。阿栗，把他褲子脫了。”  
月島咬緊牙關，額前冷汗直流，他維持著最後的理性思考著如何掙脫，就在他被兩個男人的力量徹底壓制住的時候，一個聽著低沉的聲音從廁所門口飄來。  
“喲，3p呢？”  
在失去意識前，他聽到有人在自己耳邊呢喃。  
“不要怕。”

003  
月島螢醒來的時候只感覺渾身腰酸背痛。幻視四周居然是陌生的臥室。他的記憶停留在七樂那張惡心的面孔上，心裡不由得一緊。  
不會被……  
“啊，你醒了？”  
月島朝著聲音的方向扭頭。預想之中的臉並沒有出現，取而代之的是……是……嗯？！？！他震驚的抱起被子試圖把自己圍起來。  
“看到是我，驚訝嗎？”黑尾鐵朗好笑得看著人的動作，心裡不自覺得想逗逗他。  
月島螢徹底懵了。眼前穿著寬鬆T恤，笑得沒心沒肺的傢伙，居然和晚上那個穿著性感舞姿帥氣的舞男是同一個人？不對，重點是他為什麼會在這個人的床上？！  
然而就在月島看見黑尾身上的淤青的一瞬間，一道記憶閃電狠狠劈腦中，找回了被遺忘的週三夜晚。

“喲，3P呢？”黑尾鐵朗抱著胸挑眉，語氣帶著嘲諷，“公共廁所裡面調情，好口味。”  
“這不是跳舞的小黑貓嘛。想一起來？”七樂垂涎對方色相已久，卻屢屢失敗遭到拒絕，“之前還故作清高一次次拒絕我……原來是想搞這種的？”  
“哈。”黑尾雖說嘴角是上揚的，眼神卻並沒有任何愉快的味道，“我暈針。”  
他不等對方反應過來，一拳便呼上那人的臉頰，雖說穿著高跟鞋卻絲毫不影響動作的狠厲，一人打兩個也顯得非常游刃有餘。  
一米九的身高不是白長的，他輕而易舉揍暈了七樂，又對著瑟瑟發抖想要求饒的酒吧來了幾腳。  
“這兩，作案好幾次都沒有被逮住，這回可算被我逮到。必須關進去。”他對著隨後趕到的保安說道，“最好別放出來。”

“謝謝你救了我。”月島誠懇道謝，要是沒有他，自己可能就……想想都可怕，“先生。”  
“我叫黑尾鐵朗。”  
“黑尾先生。”月島立即改口。  
黑尾滿意的點點頭：“那麼然後呢，你想想還有什麼沒想起來的？”  
還有？月島納悶了。還有發生了什……臥槽。  
不會吧。  
臥槽。  
月島扶着自己的腰，緩緩抬頭，掙扎著想得到否定的答案。  
黑尾對他露出一個詭異的慈愛笑容：“我們第一個孩子已經上小學啦。”  
“……”  
“二胎也努力一下吧。”黑尾誠懇的補充，“今晚試試？”

五分鐘後，月島螢頭一次面對一個人作出落荒而逃這樣遜到不行的舉動。

004  
要問被一見鐘情的對象上了是什麼體驗？月島螢能給你寫出兩萬字長文。  
要問被上以後落荒而逃打算再也不見，卻意外在同一天的朋友聚會上再次相遇是什麼感覺？月島螢能給你寫的更長。

他和赤葦抵達料理店前，真的不知道木兔所說的好兄弟是指黑尾鐵朗啊！  
面對幾小時前才在床上坦誠相待的學弟，黑尾非常熱情的再次做了自我介紹：“我是大三的黑尾鐵朗，沒想到你也……”  
“我是月島螢，請多指教黑尾前輩。”月島螢及時堵住了對方接下來要說的不得了的東西，“我們進去坐下吧？”  
兔赤兩人作為情侶肯定是坐在一邊的，月島使勁擺著一張面癱臉，坐到黑尾旁邊，壓力山大，感覺腰似乎痛得更歡。相對於月島的尷尬，黑尾顯得大大咧咧絲毫不在乎身邊人是一夜情對象之類的存在，對著木兔赤葦有說有笑。  
「啊……快點結束吧！！！拜託。」月島螢本來就吃得少，這回胃口更小，幾乎是不怎麼動筷子，這引來黑尾的一陣不滿。  
“月啊，吃這麼少小心營養不良。”他根奶奶似的往月島碗裡夾了一筷子西藍花和牛肉，“再吃點。”一副你飽不飽說了算的樣子。  
“我吃不下了，黑尾前輩。”月島臉色更加糾結，“謝謝你的好意但我真的吃不下了。”

看著兩人的互動，木兔悄悄湊在赤葦耳邊問道：“我怎麼感覺他們認識？”  
赤葦沉吟：“黑尾前輩是不是在酒吧兼職來著。”  
“是哦，在night wave跳舞……不過這和月島有什麼關係嗎？”  
赤葦抿著嘴唇搖搖頭：“木兔前輩，一會兒先陪我去一趟超市吧。”  
他覺得對面兩個孩子需要獨處時間。

005  
面對赤葦賣隊友的行為，月島有苦說不出。站在餐廳門口和黑尾面面相覷。  
“走吧，我送你回宿舍。”黑尾自然的摟著月島的肩膀，“不許拒絕哦。互送可愛小學弟回家是每一個前輩應做的事情。”  
月島螢被突然的觸碰驚得縮了縮脖子，不自在的把那隻手臂推下肩膀：“不要靠過來。”  
“月月好冷淡。”黑尾裝作受傷的樣子，“才過去幾個小時就已經不喜歡黑尾哥哥了嗎？連黑尾哥哥的懷抱也要拒絕嗎？”  
所以說這個人那麼多劇本是哪裡來的？  
“什麼叫已經。我沒有喜歡你。”月島螢努力把這個橡皮糖似的貼在自己身上的男人推開，卻再次被靠近，就這樣來來回回兩個人一路打鬧過去，還惹來不少人的注視禮。太遜了太遜了，自從遇到這個男人以後這兩天過得太遜了！！  
“你昨晚在床上可不是這麼說的。”黑尾哭訴，啊，如果忽略嘴角揚起的角度的話，“那時候明明還一臉可愛的說著超喜歡我。”  
“我不是，我沒有，你別亂說。”月島拒絕接受那種情況的發生，（儘管已經發生了，總之死都不認），“這段路我自己走就行，前輩快回——”

黑尾用指尖堵住了月島的嘴唇。  
他拉著對方似的手轉身走進街角的小巷。昏暗的走廊只有月光撒下，提供了一絲亮光。  
黑尾注視著月島的眼睛，“這兩天酒吧裡，你一直在看我。我想你是喜歡我的，對吧？”  
“喜歡你的舞蹈和你本人無關吧！”月島螢被嚴肅又曖昧的氣氛所包裹，連戀愛都沒有談過的他感受到了一絲手足無措。尤其是眼前的傢伙收回了那副漫不經心的樣子，正經起來的黑尾鐵朗就和舞台上的他一樣另月島心動。  
段位差太多，硬要比喻就是垃圾場霸主黑貓和誤入黑貓領地想要找食物的烏鴉崽崽。  
“你怎麼這麼可愛，居然一本正經的說喜歡我的舞蹈什麼……。”黑尾想笑，但是在被月島羞憤的瞪視後強行憋住了，“黑尾哥哥我啊，可是見過不少人哦——雖然他們嘴巴上回騙人，但眼神可不行，喜歡我本人還是只想要我的……我都看得出來哦。”  
“那你還問我幹什麼？”月島捂住臉，也不知道是羞得還是氣得，一張白淨漂亮的臉紅的滴血。  
黑尾從對方指縫裡捏捏他臉：“所以啊，要不要在一起試試？。”  
這什麼人啊……看著月光下黑尾那雙真摯的眼睛，月島突然就想這麼沒骨氣一次。

006  
雖然在同一個大學，但由於年級不同，兩人平時只得靠訊息聯絡。  
「黑尾笑笑貓：月月午飯去哪裡吃？我來找你～|˛˙꒳˙)♡」（黑尾不是kuroo，是black tail）黑尾笑笑貓是黑尾給自己起的暱稱，倒是非常符合本人了。  
「🌙：食堂。十一點半。」月島螢的暱稱就是一個月亮圖標，非常簡潔明了，他通常傳訊息的時候也言簡意賅，表情包少的可憐，還都是些老年人專用。（被黑尾甚至赤葦都無情嘲諷過）

當黑尾專屬的魚型飯盒在月島眼前被打開的一剎那，後者已經不知道該從哪裡吐槽比較好。  
秋刀魚飯盒裡面裝的也是秋刀魚嗎？！  
黑尾絲毫不覺得有槽點或者哪裡奇怪，美滋滋的咬下一大口，滿足的瞇起眼睛。  
“黑尾前輩……真的很像貓啊。”月島情不自禁發出感慨，他沒有注意到黑尾眼中一閃而過的不自然，自顧自的說了下去，“我小時候也養過黑貓，當時他才那麼一點。”  
“嗯哼？”黑尾表示自己對這個話題很感興趣。  
月島很少提起自己的往事，畢竟年少不成熟的時候總會做些傻事，也怪不好意思的：“我看到他被其他野貓欺負得很慘，就帶回家了。這麼說來，他眼睛顏色也是和前輩一樣的明黃色。”  
“啊，那倒是挺巧的。”黑尾鐵朗咬著筷子，“是不是也和我一樣帥氣？”  
“他比較聽話可愛。”  
“咳……那現在貓還在家裡嗎？”  
“他離開了我。”月島稍稍沉默了一下，“那天早上，我沒有在枕頭旁邊看到他。我還以為他只是溜出去玩，結果就再也沒見到了。”  
“這件事情發生在什麼時候？”  
“挺多年前我還是初中的時候……”月島說道，“你怎麼問得這麼詳細，難道有見到過類似的黑貓嗎？我老家在宮城，應該不是啦。”  
“宮城……”黑尾鐵朗沉吟半晌，“但我想說不定就是他哦？”  
月島少有的笑了一下：“不用這樣安慰我。畢竟過去很久了，他應該也不在世了吧？”  
黑尾看著月島微笑中落寞的神情，沒有出聲，在心裡悄悄的回答了他的問題。  
「他過得很好哦。」

007  
傍晚時分，黑尾提出要帶月島去一個地方。就在月島詢問地址的時候，他露出了黑貓一樣狡黠的笑容。  
「秘密～」他說。

儘管月島猜想了無線多的可能性，但萬萬沒想到最終地點居然是東京郊外的某個天文台。  
月島看著黑尾熟練的擺弄著望遠鏡，不禁好奇的湊過去：“你知道怎麼操作？”  
黑尾自豪拍拍胸口：“當然，我可是天文學系成績第一的高材生！”  
“不是表演系嗎？”月島脫口而出，發現撤回也來不及了。  
黑尾一臉莫名其妙：“什麼表演系？嘛，不說這個了，過來。”  
月島放下科普向的小測子，彎了腰向鏡頭內看去。那不是能用語言形容的震撼。無數星光交匯出一道絢爛的銀河，溫柔的黑包裹著全部，儘管他只能看到一點，但腦中已經出現了行星旋轉劃過的宏偉景象。  
“你知道我為什麼選天文學嗎？”黑尾靠在欄杆上，注視那道身影的眼神柔情又懷念，“總算確定了啊，月月。”  
“為什麼？”的確是個好問題，黑尾的氣質和天文簡直格格不入。  
“曾經有一隻貓，特別喜歡看月亮。他每天晚上都會蹲在庭院裡，有時候他的小主人也會坐在旁邊陪他，這對他來說是最幸福的時刻。”黑尾微微仰著頭，看向天花板上一束束光芒所凝聚的宇宙，“因為他的小主人會在那時候溫柔的撫摸他，對他絮絮叨叨得說一些雜七雜八的瑣事。雖然那個小主人可能以為貓聽不懂，但其實他都聽懂了。對於貓來說，小主人就像是月亮一樣的存在。”  
月島安安靜靜得聽著。他沒來由的覺得，這仿佛不是故事，而是眼前黑髮青年曾經經歷過一樣真實。  
“後來貓得了絕症，為了不讓小主人為自己難過，也不想被看到自己死去的模樣。儘管內心再有千萬不捨和痛苦，但他別無選擇，只得離開。貓的心中從來沒有出現過對絕症的恐懼和絕望，只有在無比思念小主人的時候才會默默抬頭，看著空中高掛的月亮，就像是見到了小主人一樣。”  
“後來，那隻貓怎麼了？”  
“他死了。雖然他留在世間的時間太過短暫，可他並沒有遺憾。很滿足的死在了月光下。”黑尾聳聳肩，恢復了平時吊兒郎當的樣子，“怎麼樣，故事不錯吧？”  
“是個很美好的故事，但這和你選擇天文學有什麼關係？”月島螢感覺有什麼線索逐漸得連在一起了，可是又有重重迷霧的阻攔讓他們沒法徹徹底底拼接在一起。  
“啊～其實這個故事還有個後續來著。”黑尾說，“後來貓對主人的愛打動了神明，他告訴貓：我可以給你一個人類的身體，可我無法向你透露你心中那個人的情況，只能由你親自尋找。貓答應了，他很努力的在人類社會中生存，他在大學裡讀到了一門課程，名叫天文學。他堅信，只要繼續追隨者月亮，就能再次遇到自己的小主人……”  
“後來貓找到他了嗎？”  
“找到了。”黑尾揉揉月島的腦袋，“我們走吧。”  
“還好他找到了。”月島沒有反抗，雖然只是個故事他卻沒來由的鬆了口氣，“但如果他找不到怎麼辦？”  
黑尾突然停下腳步，轉過了身。

“他會一直找。直到找到他為止。”

008  
黑尾把月島送宿舍。  
月島在進門前半開玩笑的說著：“那隻貓不會就是你吧，黑尾前輩。”  
黑尾沒有否認，也沒有承認，只是淡淡一笑說了句誰知道呢。  
也不知道是不是自己的錯覺，月島感覺那雙在黑暗中注視著自己的眼睛，居然有點像貓的瞳孔。  
大概是被故事影響到了吧。他想，貓變成人什麼的，怎麼可能呢。

躺進被窩，和對床的赤葦有一句沒一句的聊了一會兒。月島便睡著了。  
當晚，他做了一個夢。他夢到了很久很久以前家裡養的那隻名叫小黑的黑貓。小黑和普通貓不一樣，尤其喜歡看月亮。在月光浴下，仰著頭，瞇著眼睛滿足的躺在小月島的懷裡發出呼嚕聲。偶爾還能夠得到一兩條秋刀魚作為零嘴。  
小月島在那時候什麼都和小黑說。路上的所見所聞，學業的煩惱，諸如此類啰嗦的小事情。小黑靜靜地聽，他不會說話，但他全部都能懂。儘管他沒辦法幫上小月島什麼忙，但他竭盡所能的陪伴他。  
後來有一天，小黑不見了。小月島等啊等。一天，兩天，三天……一直到一個月過去，小黑都沒有出現。  
那是月島有了記憶以來第一次嚎啕大哭。

“小黑——”他從夢中驚醒，迷霧被剝開，線索拼拼湊湊終是呈現了完整的回憶，“前輩……黑尾前輩……黑……”  
他也說不清自己是太過於激動還是悲傷，以至於打字的雙手都在顫抖。  
「前輩，沒睡的話，能來找我嗎？」  
黑尾很快回了消息。  
「好。」

當月島下樓的時候，他發現黑尾已經在門口等候了。一見到穿著單薄T恤的戀人，男人趕緊摘下自己的圍巾給人帶上。  
“怎麼哭鼻子啦？想找黑尾哥哥安慰嗎？”黑尾語氣依舊是那麼溫柔，帶著一點哄孩子的味道。  
“我想起來了，黑尾前輩說的故事。”月島因為跑著下樓而有些上氣不接下氣，“那個小主人就是我，對不對？”  
黑尾愣住了。他看著月島把手伸到自己頭頂，用著記憶中最為懷念的動作和力道，揉了揉他的髮：“對不起，你是不是找了我很久。”  
“是啊，真的找了很久。”黑尾沒有否認，“如果不是你那天買了貓罐頭給野貓吃，我可能依舊認不出你。”  
“所以你那天是知道了我是誰，才那麼做的？”月島突然想起了那一夜良宵，一瞬間的感動被海嘯般鋪天蓋地的腰酸淹沒，“對自己的主人下手？”  
“你知道我喜歡你。月月。”黑尾意識到大事不好，趕緊利用小黑的優勢撒嬌，“我這不救了你嘛。月月的身高和髮色很顯眼，我在台上一眼就看到你出事，立馬就跑來找你了。”  
月島別過頭沒有講話。  
“月月，月月你不會生氣了吧……我沒有這樣對別人哦？因為是月月所以沒有忍……唔唔？”黑尾的嘴被月島利落捂上，只能發出幾個發音不明的詞語。眼神不自覺流露委屈，面對這樣的貓貓，月島也不忍心再欺負他什麼了。肉麻話語月島是肯定說不出口的，千言萬語終是匯成一句。  
“……歡迎回來。”

Fin  
日後隨機掉落後續？  
太趕了寫不了太詳細是我的錯！  
垃圾文筆也是我的錯！


End file.
